


Pretty in Pink

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Cross-Dressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Pink Panties, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew gets a surprise when he drops by Jonathan's reno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> For Taylor, Happy Birthday! 
> 
> My first ever Property Brothers fic. Hope it's satisfactory. Drop me a line and let me know!

Drew raises an eyebrow as Jonathan bends down to fetch another tool from the box on the floor. 

"Um. Is that... what I think it is?" Drew says, bemusement blatant in his tone.

Jonathan stands up quickly, his face suddenly on fire, cheeks flushing a brilliant crimson. "Is what what you think it is?" He says, his voice a little softer with slight embarrassment. 

"Cut the crap, Jonathan. You know what I'm talking about," Drew remarks, smirking a bit as he draws a little closer to Jonathan. He lowers his voice a bit and purrs the words, "little. pink. panties.”

Jonathan’s face turns further scarlet, the stain moving down over his jaw and down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t get a chance to do laundry like I needed.”

“A likely story." Drew’s smirk is full of absolute mirth now, but deeper still beneath it is the fire of desire starting to smolder, turning the green of Drew’s eyes darker.

Jonathan’s eyes widen a little bit when he turns finally and dares a glance at Drew. He can recognize the look in Drew’s eyes, and it makes a wave of heat travel out from his groin and through his limbs, making the flush even worse on his skin, but for a different reason now.

“Take a break.” Drew’s voice purrs, and it’s not a question. Not a request. It’s a demand, and the need to immediately satisfy the commanding tone in Drew's voice makes goosebumps rise over Jonathan's arms. 

He doesn't even have a chance to think, or react, before Drew is grabbing his hips, hauling him over to the unfinished kitchen and pushing him against the newly installed island. A yelp is lost into his twin's mouth as Drew's lips crash against his own, the deep growl rumbling in Drew's chest making Jonathan's cock twitch and harden immediately in his jeans as Drew pushes their hips together, grinding into him and trapping him against the counter with his warm, solid weight. He moans as the kiss deepens, teeth clicking a little their cocks throb against one another, separated by layers of fabric.

All Jonathan can do is thank whatever deity responsible that his crew had all gone out to lunch, and wouldn't be back anytime in the near future, as Drew's hands roam all over him, jerking his shirt up and breaking the kiss with a sharp nip as he pushes it over his head, tossing it aside. 

"Wanna see them," Drew growls, the possessive quality that Jonathan has come to know so well in the timbre of Drew's voice apparent now. He whimpers as Drew wastes no time thumbing open his jeans and jerking them down his thighs, stepping back now to stare at the pale pink lace that barely conceals what it should, straining against the heavy weight of his erection. Wetness is gathering at the tip of Jonathan's cock, and seeping through the fragile fabric as his cock twitches and throbs under Drew's scrutiny.

"Fuck, Princess." Drew breathes, his hand reaching out to cup Jonathan's cock through the rough material, and Jonathan can't help the way his hips immediately arch into Drew's touch, or the eager moan that forces its way out of his throat. "Tell me the truth... did you wear these for me today? Hoping I would see them?"

Jonathan's skin flushes once more. "Maybe," he admits, an intense rush of need clawing at his stomach as Drew's hand traces the outline of his cock through his panties.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Drew smirks a bit, and then without another word, he spins Jonathan around, pushing him down over the countertop. The marble feels smooth and cold beneath Jonathan's hands as he claws at the surface, seeking purchase on it for something to ground himself as Drew jerks the panties to the side in the back with one hand, and pushes his fingers against Jonathan's mouth with the other.

"Get 'em nice and wet for me, so I can fuck you open for my cock." The demand makes Jonathan's knees slightly weak, and he does what he's told, curling his tongue around Drew's fingers and wetting them down, loving the deep growls he's able to pull from Drew with the act.

Drew pulls his fingers back after a minute, kicking Jonathan's foot to spread him more for him and trailing his fingers over Jonathan's hole, smirking at the way Jonathan moans and pushes back against him, needy moans spilling from his lips as his entrance twitches in anticipation, opening for him. "So eager, hmm, Princess?"

"Drew, please!" Jonathan breathes, whimpering as he arches back against Drew's hand, gasping as finally, Drew slides two fingers deep inside of him, thrusting them in and out and sweeping them across Jonathan's sweet spot with well-practiced ease, just the way Jonathan likes it. 

"God, oh god oh god oh god..." Jonathan moans, his hips working back against Drew as he slides another finger inside, splaying them wide to stretch him out further. 

Drew growls at how responsive Jonathan is for him, just like he always is. It makes his cock twitch in his slacks, aching for attention, but first he's gotta hear Jonathan beg for him a little bit more. "You want it? Huh? Want my cock?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" Jonathan gasps, his thighs shaking as Drew mercilessly teases his sweet spot, making the beginnings of his release start to coil deep in his gut. "Fuck me, please, Drew!"

Drew pulls his fingers from Jonathan's body, smirking more as he pulls his own cock from his pants, spitting into his hand to slick his thick length up as best he can. He jerks the panties off to the side as far as he can, urging Jonathan's thighs open a little bit more as he pushes him down further over the counter, pressing the weeping tip of his cock against Jonathan's begging entrance.

They groan simultaneously as Drew slides inside of Jonathan with one smooth, powerful push forward, opening Jonathan up for him and wasting no time in starting his rhythm, quick and demanding, his hips snapping against Jonathan as he fucks into him hard and fast. 

The sound of their skin slapping together is loud and obscene in the quiet of the room, the silence only broken by the desperate cries and moans Jonathan makes, and the deep growls and grunts of Drew behind him as he increases the pace, reaching around and freeing Jonathan's cock from his lacy underwear. 

"You gonna come for me, Princess? Come on, let me feel you come." He fists Jonathan's cock and strokes him to the rhythm of his hips as he fucks into him harder and faster still, chasing the orgasm he feels building deep inside of him.

Jonathan moans and gasps, his breath hitching in his throat, his voice strained with the intense pleasure worming through him, hot and thick and bright. "Fuck, gonna come! You're gonna make me come! Fuck, oh God, Drew!" Jonathan lets out a desperate moan as he spills himself over Drew's working fingers, his legs shaking as he collapses down over the counter, moaning as his orgasm ruins him, his vision dimming a bit at how intense it is.

Drew growls behind him, delivering a few more brutal thrusts before he stills, buried deep inside of Jonathan, his eyes squeezing shut as his release slams into him, his hips jerking a bit unsteadily against him as his cock throbs inside of Jonathan, flooding him with his seed as Jonathan's muscles milk him of every drop he has to offer.

Jonathan moans deeply at the rush of wet heat deep inside of him, panting as he leans heavily against the counter, his eyes closing as he tries to recover, his cock still throbbing a little in Drew's grip, which has loosened considerably.

Drew pants harshly, hot puffs of air against Jonathan's bare back as he leans his forehead against him, recovering for a moment before he pulls out, reaching over and grabbing the roll of napkins and tearing some off, cleaning them both off quickly and tossing them into the trash, tucking his spent cock back into his pants and fastening them again.

Drew smirks a little as he looks Jonathan's ruined form over, and he helps him to stand up. He watches as Jonathan rights his clothing again, then pushes him against the counter again as he kisses him deeply.

Jonathan relaxes against Drew, his arms circling him as he returns his kiss with a soft noise of satisfaction, feeling drowsy now, but knowing he has many hours of work still waiting for him.

"Well, that was a nice lunch break, if I say so myself," Drew chuckles as he pulls back, his green eyes sparkling with amusement again.

"You can say that again." Jonathan smiles at Drew, and presses another soft kiss to his lips, before hugging him, reluctant to let Drew go, because he knows he's about to leave and he's not ready for this to end. 

"I'll see you tonight, Princess." Drew says softly, and nuzzles against his forehead, pressing an affectionate kiss there.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Jonathan lets go of Drew as he pulls away, and he smiles as Drew gives him a little wink, pulling his phone from his pocket as he turns on his heel and heads out of the room.

Jonathan can't help but smirk to himself. Wearing these panties today certainly paid off. Maybe he should procrastinate on his laundry more often.


End file.
